


Free Cake

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Dean couldn't pass up the opportunity for free food when all he needed was a fiancé now could he?





	Free Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @starlightthroughbrokenglass for the prompt that will fill three different bingo cards! First kiss- @spnkinkbingo, and fake dating- @spnfluffbingo Um, oddly no actual kink though. Maybe later. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd, the only person who's read it is me so if you see anything wrong, please lemme know!

"Cas, look, here's another one!" Dean waved a glossy flyer right under Cas' nose. He batted it away and shot Dean a dirty look. "This one says they do 'alternative wedding cakes.' I wonder what that means, I wonder if it's pie?! Cas, Cas, Cas! WHAT IF THEY MEAN PIE?" Dean was tugging at the sleeve of Cas' bathrobe excitedly so Cas sighed and took the flyer.

Ever since they had moved in a month previously they had been getting a dozen wedding related ads a day in the mail. The previous tenant must have put their address in somewhere and it got passed around the industry, each vendor desperately trying to entice them to use their services with discount codes and free consultations. Dean had been collecting the food related ones. Dean's enthusiasm was endearing, but slightly worrying. 

"Why exactly are you keeping those? Got a fiance or fiancee I don't know about?" Cas deadpanned, well aware that Dean was notoriously single. To Cas' surprise, Dean blushed deeply. 

"Yeah, no. You know I only have eyes for you. " Dean batted his eyelashes ridiculously and Cas snorted. "But…" Dean slid the flyer around on the table, fidgeting, "I do know someone who a) likes cake 2) has nothing to do today and, most importantly, is my very best friend in the whole entire world." Dean grinned at him and, of course, Cas melted into a pathetic pile of goo. 

"Fine, we can go. Most of these are in the same area, next to all the dress places, so we can just wander about. We're not booking anything. It's not fair to use time and space that real customers use. You got it?" Cas tried to be stern but in a full frontal assault from Dean's charm he had no hope. Dean did a cute little dance of happiness then shot off to get dressed. Cas went to his own room and tried to find something vaguely respectable to wear, something that said he was in a committed, grown up relationship. He rolled his eyes at himself. Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon. Not with his outrageously unrequited love affair with his roommate. He settled on a button down with a vest and his work slacks. He considered a tie but decided that was too much. Giving himself a once over he met with Dean at their front door. He tried to ignore the way Dean dragged his gaze from Cas' neatly styled hair down to his chelsea boots. Nothing could come of getting his hopes up, Dean had made it very clear he wasn't the settling down type and Cas' certainly wasn't the one night stand sort so he had never mentioned anything. He could live with it, even though Dean made it difficult when he dressed like he was now. He'd poured himself into his nicest jeans with a dark green shirt Cas hadn't seen before. The color really brought out his eyes. He shook himself as he realised he was staring, slid the collection of ads off the hall table and ushered Dean out the door.   

"Ok Cas, first one is just called The Cake Shop. Says here they have a tasting session for walk ins between 9 and 11. Let's go!" Dragging his feet Cas followed Dean in to the pretty little store. There was an older couple feeding each other samples from a long table covered in platters of cake chunks but otherwise the store was empty. Cas smiled as Dean rushed over to read the little placards beside each plate. 

"Cas, come on! This one says its vanilla cake with strawberry ganache." Dean popped a piece in his mouth. "Kinda boring but not bad." Dean raised another bit of cake to Cas' mouth but Cas snatched it out of the air and fed himself. Dean shrugged and moved to the next piece. "Oooh, this one is genoise, that means its really light Cas, with a pecan praline." This time Dean left Cas to pick his own piece. "Next up, chocolate cake with chocolate ganache." He popped the sample in his mouth and chewed for a moment, "this one could do with a bit of moisture, its a bit rich." Suddenly a glass of milk materialised at his elbow, held by a small blonde woman beaming at them. 

"Hi! I'm Becky! Have you found anything you like? I see you're about to try the lemon drizzle with lime coule." She leant in and with a dramatic whisper declared it her favorite. Becky stood beaming at them while they shared the milk then moved on to the lemon cake. She still stared as they ate, eyebrows raised waiting for their opinion. "Well?" Mouths still full, Dean and Cas both nodded, thumbs raised. She squealed loudly and clapped her hands. "Excellent! How big is the wedding?" 

"Huh?" Dean paused with another piece of cake halfway to his mouth. 

"Tsk." Becky shook a finger at him. "How can you order a cake if you don't know how many people to feed?!" 

Caught off guard Dean allowed himself to be dragged to a small table covered in similar flyers to the ones he'd been collecting. Cas smirked as Dean was shoved down into a dainty chair and a folder practically thrown at him. Cas' face fell when he was pushed down into a similar chair next to him. He shared a look with Dean before taking the lead. He really didn't want to plan a whole wedding just for some free samples. 

"Actually, it's for our anniversary, not a wedding. We saw on your ad that you did alternatives to cakes?" Castiel covered Dean's hand with his own where it was resting on the table. Dean started slightly but soon relaxed into it, running his thumb along Cas' finger. Cas gazed at the side of Dean's face, he was vaguely aware that someone was talking but he tuned it out, reveling in Dean's soft caress. 

"Ain't that right Cas?" Dean and Becky were both looking at him. Cas smiled apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what was that?" 

Dean lifted Cas' hand to his lips for a quick peck and Cas' heart damn near exploded out of his chest. 

"Ten years since we've known each other, and three together." Dean grinned at him. The bright spotlights that had been set up around the store to best showcase the model cakes made Dean's eyes glint cheekily.

Wait? Three years? That's when they moved in together at college. The ratty dorm room with twin beds and one desk. They had really gotten to know each other then, late night lamentation about girls and boys, quizzing before tests and sharing clothes on laundry day. He'd zoned out again but thankfully Dean had picked up his slack, waxing lyrical about how they had realised they were in love after knowing each other for so long, how Dean had made the first move one night over pizza and Star Trek. Cas was surprised at the detail Dean was providing. Becky was already convinced and her heart eyes couldn't get any bigger but he continued. Their first date was at their old haunt The Roadhouse apparently, where Dean got a bit handsy teaching him pool. Cas remembers being taught pool but he also distinctly remembers Dean keeping to the other side of the table. 

Cas only realised his mouth was hanging open when Dean told the baker that he wanted an apple flavoured cake with a pie crust on top for their anniversary because they ate apple pie when they had "pushed the beds together and officially lived as a couple rather than friends." Cas began to wonder if his heart could take this wonderful fabrication. He might start to believe it and make himself even more miserable. Cas suddenly felt light headed and his stomach lurched. He stood abruptly.

"I...I...need some air." He shot out the front door, bell tingling madly behind him. He leaned against the nearest wall and took a deep breath. Shit. He couldn't do this, not for some damn cake for christs sake! He looked up when the bell over the door rang again.

"Hey Cas." Dean said. "You ok? I'm sorry about that in there," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I, uh, got a bit carried away." 

When Cas finally made eye contact he was mortified to feel tears in his eyes. 

"Cas!" Dean rushed to his friend, grabbing him and holding him close. Dean rubbed his back gently as Cas humiliated himself, tears flowing freely on to Dean's shirt. "Shh, shh, Cas, talk to me." Cas shook his head against his friends chest, feeling like a child. 

"I can't pretend, Dean. I just can't." He sniffled.

"Come on Cas, it's only cake. It would have been just lying there anyway aaaand, bonus, Becky said they actually do apple pie cake! Look!" Dean raised the wrist a paper bag Cas hadn't noticed before was hangin from. "I got a slice! Ok, two slices." Dean was still rubbing Cas' back and smiling softly down at him. 

"No Dean, I mean, with you. I can't be 'your boyfriend'." Cas shook his head and stepped back. Dean wasn't smiling anymore. He had looked away and his voice was rough when he replied.

"Oh. Ok. I get it, I do. I'm just...me and you're...well, you're you. So, it's not gonna work is it, I'll just go to...anywhere but here." Dean had been taking steps back with every mumbled word before finally turning to walk away. Cas stood frozen. Dean was interested in him but can't leave his philandering behind? Does Dean just want in his pants? That seems unlikely but Dean has never been in a long term relationship, is that what he means by Cas being Cas. Is he too clingy for Dean? His head span and before Cas could move, Dean had disappeared into the mid morning rush of shoppers. 

\----------

He moped. It's what Dean did best. He lived in his sweats, beer in one hand, crap food in the other and felt sorry for himself. Dean lifted his head and stared morosely at his phone ringing. Sam again. Great. He let it go to voicemail. He looked at his notifications, Cas, Sam, Sam, Mom, Sam. He should probably call his mom back first so she doesn't worry. Then again he could just call Sam and his meddling little brother will call her and Cas anyway. Three birds, one stone. He found Sammy's number and hit dial. It hadn't rung even once before he answered. Loudly.

"Where the hell have you been?! Cas showed up here in tears, Dean, what did you do?" Sam's voice had raised an octave by the end of the sentence and Dean flinched. Sam only went sonic when he was particularly annoyed at his big brother. Dean took a long pull from his beer, it was warm from where he had been gripping it and staring into space, but he finished it anyway. 

"What's he crying about? I put myself out there and he ran away! Literally hyperventilated at the very idea of me…" he tailed off, he didn't want to talk about this shit with his little brother of all people. He sighed. "Just tell him I'll pack up and he can have my room for his study or something. I know he can afford it. He thinks I don't know about how much less of the rent I paid this month? Pft. I don't need his pity. I'll be gone in the morning." He stabbed at his phone, only realising how drunk he was when he kept missing the screen. "Shit."  

With his apple pie/cake sitting untouched on the kitchen counter, Dean stumbled to bed.

\------------

"Dean?" Cas shook Dean's shoulder. "Dean? Wake up." 

"Whuzah?" Dean looked around blearily then squinted up at Cas. His eyes shot open. "Cas! You came back!" 

"Of course I did, I live here." Cas squinted back at him. "Um, speaking of here. Why are you in my bed?" Dean shot up from the bed, taking the comforter with him when he launched himself out of the room. "Dean!" Cas called after him, then followed, forcing his way through the door before Dean could lock it. Crossing his arms he watched Dean burrow down in to the stolen bedding. "Dean? Talk to me. From what Sam said and from what I can even remember from yesterday, I think there's been a misunderstanding." 

Dean's head appeared above the covers. 

"Huh? Why don't you remember yesterday? You remember everything." Dean pouted. 

"Well, I wasn't paying attention and you can be quite distracting and you'd just tried to feed me cake and when you were telling that girl all those wonderful things that hadn't actually happened I couldn't listen anymore. It was overwhelming and I couldn't take hearing it if it wasn't true." Cas had closed his eyes to say this and now tried peeking out between his eyelashes. Dean had unburrowed some more, sitting in the bed bare chested and ruffled. Cas bit his lip and Dean just looked at him. 

"You want it to be true? You want me?" Dean looked at him as if he was mad. Cas nodded.

"Always." Cas watched as Dean unwound himself, more gracefully this time, from the bed. 

"You're an idiot Cas. You could have anyone." Dean held him by the shoulders and shook him a little and Cas chuckled sadly. 

"I don't want anyone, I want you." Cas looked up at him with shining eyes. I think I've figured out what you tried to tell me in your roundabout, nonsensical way. There have been so many Star Trek and pizza nights but my favorite was definitely about three years ago. I know it was September because you had already put up the halloween decorations. You were thinking about dressing as Kirk for Benny's party and you were trying to convince me to go as Spock. I feel so stupid now. I remember you saying 'who doesn't love a bit of Spirk?' and I didn't understand that reference so you just laughed and dropped it. Was that you 'making a move' Dean?"   

Dean nodded and shrugged lopsidedly.

"I thought it was obvious but when you didn't get it and just looked at me like a damn puppy, so...pure and innocent, I couldn't go through with it. I have gone through with it in my head, many, many times." Dean made the face Cas knows his friend makes when he's thinking dirty thoughts and Cas blushed. Steeling himself he went on.

"And the 'date' at The Roadhouse? I remember the night you taught me pool because you went on to hustle $200 from those townies. What I don't recall is a decidedly more romantic aspect, in fact, you spent the whole time, at the very least 6 feet away, on the other side of the damn pool table!" Cas raised his eyebrow, daring Dean to tell him the truth. 

"Fine, I was hiding." Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You were wearing those chino things that you had to wear for work? The tight ones? And you were bending over a lot and…" Dean broke off mumbling. 

"What was that Dean?"

"I had a boner ok?" For damn near four hours straight. I thought the damn thing was gonna fall off. Do you have any idea how sexy you are Cas?" Cas just stared at him. "I mean, the first time I saw you I liked you, but you were so oblivious to all my charm. Nothing worked but I got to know you and found out you're sweet and funny, you like the same shows I do and the same books. You get me Cas and then it wasn't just trying to get in to your pants anymore, it was friendship and lo-trust and all those fuzzy things that I didn't want to lose so here we are..." Dean finished with a shrug. Cas didn't miss the almost L word in there but he filed it away for later. Cas pulled Dean forward and their lips met gently. Despite waiting for this for a decade, neither man wanted to take it too far. They still needed to talk things through and make some decisions. Suddenly, Cas had a wonderful idea. He reached out, tangled their fingers together, and walked from the room, pulling Dean along behind him. When they reached the kitchen table he pulled out a chair for Dean and handed him a fork. He retrieved the confectionary hybrid and sat down with his own fork. 

"Ok Dean, here we are with our apple pie. Wanna push the beds together?"


End file.
